


Bad Blood

by novisnoctem9



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Apocalypse, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novisnoctem9/pseuds/novisnoctem9
Summary: Creatures roam the earth in human skin.Just like humans, there are lines between good and bad.Blood is shed for a variety of reasons, whether it's for revenge, for altruism, for lust, for sport.In a post apocalyptic world, shrouded in darkness, two creatures of the night- Ruin and Eros- cross paths. This twist of fate leads leads them both to question their place in this world.I've been twiddling around with writing a story about my original characters for while. In my head, I like this pairing best. I hope you enjoy it.
Relationships: Eros/Ruin
Kudos: 1





	Bad Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write a story about some original characters I've made art about over the last few years. I started to build up a story around most of characters and thought it would be fun to share. 
> 
> Helpful info:
> 
> Setting: A post- apocalyptic world. Though the sun rises and falls, in the city, it is usually dark. Electricity for lights work and so do phone booths. There is a small amount of the population that has cell phones and some kind of cellular service, but it's very rare. There is a small amount of the human population left. Many work at stores or restaurants. Drinking animal blood in place of human blood is the new norm, but humans are still preyed upon. There is a sect of humans that work at harvesting blood of voluntary vampires, who are paid for their donations. In secret, the blood is experimented with by human run companies, with hopes of using the blood to destroy the vampires that took over their world. 
> 
> There are several species of vampires.  
> Black- blooded: Uncommon, but feared and despised species  
> Distinctive Trademarks:  
> \- Bleed a dark indigo, almost looks black  
> \- White eyes (eyes look more human when hungry)  
> \- Two sets of fangs  
> \- Can shapeshift appearance, can pinpoint physical weakness by touch ( ancestors were originally healers)  
> \- Extremely fast, strong, impulsive, and apathetic  
> -Have a human type form and a more creature like form
> 
> Red- blooded: The standard and most prominent species.  
> Distinctive trademarks:  
> \- Bleed a dark red  
> \- Red eyes (dark red when full, bright red when hungry)  
> \- Only one set of small fangs  
> \- Can't shapeshift, other than retracting their fangs  
> \- More reflective, apathetic, and don't move very fast  
> \- Have a human type form only 
> 
> Blue- blooded: Rare and most valued species (valued for food that is)  
> Distinctive trademarks:  
> \- Bleed a dark violet  
> \- Bright golden eyes ( dull when hungry)  
> \- Only one set of small fangs  
> \- Can't shapeshift, other than retracting fangs or nail length  
> \- Can move fast, but not very strong, very sensitive and reflective  
> \- Have a human type form only
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The world was cold, the world was dark, the world was quiet. A small creature laid still in the confines of a small, dark room. 

" Ruin... Ruin" A voice faded in his ears with increasing urgency. 

A pair of soft golden eyes opened at the familiar voice in his ear. He tensed at the firm grip of a strong hand, now shaking his shoulder. He knew instantly it was his father. 

" I know you can hear me! Get up!" The voice growled.

Now wide awake, trying to adjust his vision, Ruin looked at the dim wall in front of him. His father's hand left his shoulder and was silent. The small amount of silence gave him relief that perhaps his father had left his room. That relief was short lived as he heard loud footsteps return, and a loud crash at his back. Startled, he turned to face his father wide eyed, flashing his fangs in fear. 

"What the hell?" Ruin shouted, impulsively, looking down at the broken lamp near his bedside. Bringing his hands to his straight silver hair in distress, his father snarled at the reaction. 

"We have no money for the rent that was due today! You didn't go to the donation center, you little-" The taller creature growled, his voice cold and sharp. 

"I'm sorry- I forgot-" The smaller creature said frantically. Ruin's heart instantly caught in his throat. He had completely forgot. The last time he went to that place, they practically drained him and left him feeling a weakness he never experienced. He remembered returning home, trudging in through the door that evening, and searching through the darkness to get to his room. Then the rest was all black. 

\----

A slender creature sulked through the swarm of bright red eyes. He felt small as those strange eyes glared at him, feasting on him. The station was always busy, always crowded. Right by the station entrance was a building, one of many. In this building there was an office that had a strange smell and was run by those with healthy flesh colored faces and cold gray eyes. It smelled of latex and isopropyl alcohol. The donation center. Ruin visited this place frequently. A feeling of dread grew in his heart with every visit. Usually slurring his words, his father would wake him from a short sleep, insisting "they" need money for something, a debt that has to be paid that can't wait. Then he would find himself here. The donation center will pay a generous amount for non- human blood and were over eager to drain from Ruin. He couldn't say with confidence that he knew the reason for that eagerness, and it only added to his fear. 

Sifting through the rushing bodies, keeping his head low, he dreamed of disappearing. Lost in thought, the world seemed quieter now. His daydreaming was interrupted when he felt his body walk into something hard. He looked up with wide eyes, like a deer in the headlights. A pair of white eyes, a harsh face , glared back at him. His vision felt blurry. He felt unable to speak, his mouth agape. The tall creature removed a cigarette from his black painted lips and cracked a smile. 

"You should watch where you're going..." A deep voice hissed playfully and looked down at the empty space in front of him. Turning around, he looked at station stairs that led to the above ground. He fixated on smaller figure of silver hair running desperately up the stairs. 

\----

Ruin struggled to catch his breath as he made his way into the dimly lit donation center. Pushing through the cold doors, the small creature rushed down a long hallway, the scent of rubbing alcohol growing stronger. His nose twitched at the unpleasant smell. Nervously, he glanced over his shoulder, the feeling of those white eyes still at his back. There was nothing but an empty hallway behind him. 

"You are late, Ruin... Come with me." The gray eyes searched him as he rushed into the waiting room in a fit of panic. He paused. He covered his golden eyes in a moment of self soothing. Ruin looked back at the nurse and followed her through the dim labyrinth of hallways and doorways. She opened a green door and gestured him to walk into the room. This room always felt brighter than the rest of the building. He scanned the room, fixating on the exam chair, next to a steel tray, filled with an assortment of steel tools. He swallowed hard and fought to retract his fangs. It didn't matter. 

She stood by the chair, gesturing him to sit down. Her expression was blank and distant. He settled into the cold plastic cover over the chair uncomfortably and stretched out his arm. He wanted to sink far away into the depths of his black hoodie. She rolled up the corner of his sleeve of his right arm and looked curiously at the deathly pale skin, the crux of his arm still noticeably bruised from last time. 

"Your kind doesn't heal as fast as the others..." She mumbled, poking the swollen flesh and enjoyed the painful reaction. Ruin was silent. The nurse carried on and rubbed a swab of cold liquid across his wrist. It was beginning to burn. Ruin swallowed hard, as a coat of sweat became more evident on his palms and forehead. 

"Can't you just use my other arm? I don't want you to drain from my wrist." The silver haired creature choked out, the weakness from when he woke up that evening resonating with him again. 

"We could do that, but it doesn't really work to our benefit that way..." The familiar cold voice of the doctor flooded his ears. He became rigid, as the dead gray eyes came into view. An middle aged man of speckled brown hair, dressed in formal attire and a white coat, snapped the latex gloves as he pulled them on. His lips twisted into a smile, and the golden eyes widened. Ruin looked down at the nurse tightening restraints around his upper forearm and then back at the doctor.

"Please, I can't have you drain that much. Last time-" Ruin began to plead with a shaky voice, realizing his impending fate, knowing it was useless. 

"Ah yes, last time, we realized how special your blood is... You see Ruin, your blood is different from the red-eyes. Your overall structure is rather different." The doctor said blankly, moving closer to the exposed wrist and picking up a scalpel from the steel tray beside them. The silver haired creature grimaced, his heart beginning to pound.

"Despite your weak nature, your blood is strong. I've heard it's craved by the species above you. That makes you the bottom of the food chain in your world...It turns out, us lowly humans crave it too..." The voice hummed and Ruin made a fist in protest as the blade slowly started to drag across his flesh. 

\----

White eyes looked up at the concrete building. A neon sign that read "Donate Here", was now full of half lit letters and flickering. The tall creature glanced at the grey eyed ones that slinked in and out of the building. Perhaps he was going to far, he thought. 

"Perhaps not..." he mumbled to himself, letting out a breath of smoke and smothering a cigarette under the heel of his boot. He ran a hand through his bright red hair and thought about those golden eyes. They intrigued him. He's never seen someone with eyes like that before and judging from that stranger's reaction, their feelings were mutual about him. Since this situation did the mistake of peaking his interest, he was now overcome with the urge to find this stranger and discover what ever he wanted from them.


End file.
